The Minecraft Games
by SparklyAwesome
Summary: Minecraft Youtubers compete in The Hunger Games! Includes: CaptainSparklez, SkythekidRS, Deadlox, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, AshleyMariee, SSundee, and many more! Warning: T for swearing. *Pre-games*
1. Hello, My Name is Jordan Maron (Jordan)

**Hello reader, this fanfiction is about all sorts of Youtubers competing in the Hunger Games (Deans as Jerome would say). Please leave a review about the story So I know to keep going :D **

**Jordan (CaptainSparklez)'s POV (Note: Jordan is 17 in the story)**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the sun on my face. It's been a while since I've seen it. I got out of my bed and changed into our mine clothes. Today marks the 3rd week anniversary of the end of torture, and the beginning of hell.

It was the end of the war. The states near each other became districts. Even if you were visiting someone during the war you wouldn't be sent back to the state you were in. That's what happened to me. I went to see my buddy, Ryan who lives in Florida. When the war ended, we had a party. But the news reporter said that wasn't it. We had a new President. President Snow. That we had to be placed in districts and Washington D.C had become a place called the Capitol. All of the districts have to supply it.

District 12, the one I'm currently in, mines coal and jewels. We are the poorest. We only have a few hours of electricity. We only have TVs and the only channels we have is the Capitol News station, and The Hunger Games Channel (I'll talk about the games later). There is no Wifi, so I can't record videos anymore. I had to sell the computer to the Captiol for food and money. They also said that there would be a competition. The Hunger Games. 2 tributes, (girl and a boy) from each district go to the Capitol to fight to the death. Only one victor. The district that the victor lives in is showered with food, money, ETC. And then the victor lives with his/her family in a mansion on the other part of the district. And they are stinkin' rich. AND THEY GET WIFI AND PHONES AND STUFF WE CAN'T HAVE. We don't know why we have the Games. The reporter says that it's probably because the Capitol doesn't want a repeat of the war. We actually lost a district because they didn't like this. Within 2 minutes, it was bombed. Everyone was killed. The Newspaper they give us is telling us that the Hunger Games reaping (when they pick the tributes) is tomorrow. When you are 16, you have to work in the mines (except if you are a girl). Or you get whipped. Tons of people are getting whipped. They aren't used to the new rules.

On the way to the mines, I see Ryan in front of me walking to the mines, too. "Hey, Dood." I say as I catch up to him. "Hey." He replies. We always joke about the mines. 'It's like real life Minecraft!' We say, to lift the mood. We make it to the mines. But it is closed. Then I notice Ryan is reading a note. "What does it say?" I ask him. "The Mines are closed because of the 'holiday'. Here at the bottom of the note it has The Hunger Games logo and the signature of President Snow." He says as he points it out. "Yay! I can go record some hap—oh." I say realizing that I can't.

I walk home to see that my little sister is awake. Her name is Katniss. **(;D)** She is 12 years old. Ryan has a sister, too. And they'refriends, so she came here with me. "Jordan I got some milk and cheese from the market! Old Billy Bob Joe **(Lol?)** said it was straight from Blossom the Cow!" She said running up to me with a carton of milk and a wheel of cheese. She acts so childish. "How much was it together?" I asked. We were really poor. Since it's the beginning of the district, everybody has lots of supplies to make stuff. And it's really cheap. I wonder how many people will starve to death because of no food in the future. "It was only 5 dollars" she answered. She set down the milk and wheel of cheese on the counter. "Jordan, can we go hunting?" She asked.

Even though she was 12 years old, she could hunt pretty good. "Sure. Let's go!" I went into my room and took my mining clothes off, and put my pickaxe aside. Then I put on my hunting boots and jacket and went to the woods. The mayor is planning to put a fence there, so we better hunt while we can.

She went to one of the trees and took out a beautifully crafted bow and a sheath of arrows made by my father who died a couple years ago. I went to a tree, too and took out a couple of throwing knives. We walked a little deeper into the woods and went to a huge lake. I went into a bush and took a net out. "Shh!" whispered Katniss. She had her bow trained on a doe. The doe looked up from eating grass. In 2 seconds the doe was dead. "Nice!" I said with a thumbs up. "Thanks" she said.

We hunted, and picked a few berries when we noticed that it was getting dark. We had a curfew at 9:00 p.m. So we headed our way to the opening. We put our weapons away in the hiding places and ran to our house with the meat. As soon as I walked in I kicked my boots off my feet. They were really tight. I hung my jacket on a little hook and tucked Katniss into bed. "Goodnight, Katniss" I said as I kissed her forehead. She was already asleep. I crawled into my bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be hell for the families. 13-18 year olds were eligible. To be honest, I was scared. I was eligible to be in the games, so was Katniss. We could be dead in a couple of weeks.

* * *

**Next chapter will still be Jordan's POV of the reapings. I have everything planned out. MUAHAHAHHAHA. Please write a review if you enjoyed. I might post**


	2. The ReapingThe Girl (Jordan)

**Alright Connet, I shall continue. So most of you guys are gonna be like 'OH I KNOW JORDAN IS GONNA PICK DUHHHH! watch?v=R0jQ0SgFLKU! He's the character of the story. Anyways…**

I woke up with a knocking at our door. "Everyone in this household get up and dress in your best and head on down to the town square!" the person yelled. I got up to wake up Katniss and get her some breakfast (bread and butter). Then I went into my room and got a pair of pants and a shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was going to a funeral. I went to go get my shoes on when Katniss appeared at the doorway.

She was wearing a dress with little flowers stitched into it. A dress by my mother, before she died in the war. "How do I look, Jordan?" she asked twirling around. "You look good," I replied. "Come on. Let's go to the reaping." As we were walking there she said "Jordan, I'm scared." She said with worry on her face. "It's gonna be alright. You are only entered once. There's no way you will be picked." I said looking in her eyes.

When we got there, there was a lot of people! They people up front asked for our names and told us to where to sit. I had to sit in the 17 year old male section, across from the girls (Katniss was put in the 12 year olds girls section after saying goodbye). I looked at one girl in particular. She looked really familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it where I saw her. _Was it at the market? At the Mellark's Bakery?_ I shook my head and looked at the lady with the green wig _Ewwwww… She's an ugly mcdugly lady_, I thought in my head. She tapped on the microphone a few times and said "Welcome, welcome to the first reaping of the Hunger Games. I am Effie Trinket, the person who will choose the tributes from these glass balls." She pointed to two balls, One with the male symbol, and the other, a female symbol. Then she started telling us the history, about the games, rules, ETC… Then an hour later, she said "Now, let's choose our tributes from District 12 to compete in the games!" She said with a happy grin. "Lady's first!" She said with a really bad British accent. She stuck her hand in the girls' ball, moving it around, as if she was looking for a certain card. I looked at everyone behind me. They were all saying prayers, crossing their fingers, and hugging each other. Finally, Effie picked a card. Then she cleared her throat and went over to the microphone. "Kiara McGuire!" She said with another one of her grins.

A lot of the 17 year old girls started looking at the girl I was looking at. The Girl, whom I'm guessing is Kiara, stood up with a panicked look on her face. "Come on up, darling!" Effie said with a motion to come up on the stage. Kiara started walking to the stage looking straight ahead. Everyone looked at her as she walked past. Then she finally got on the stage, next to Effie. "Now for the boys!" She said as she walked to the ball with the male symbol on it. She stuck her hand in and moved around, again. I looked at everyone. They were all doing the same thing. Then she took one out. "Jordan Maron!" Whoopty Fuckin' Doo_._ A lot of girls, whom I am assuming are fangirls, started crying. "JORDAN NO!" Katniss screamed at me. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"She sobbed. Everyone looked at me. I walked up to the stage and shook hands with Kiara. Then Effie walked to the microphone, looking at the cameras I haven't seen, and said

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kiara McGuire and Jordan Maron, District 12's Tributes for the Hunger Games!" She said. Nobody clapped. I looked at the audience trying to find Katniss. There she was crying in her hands with Ryan's sister, Emily patting her back. I watched them for a few more seconds, then I went into the building.

The peacekeepers lead me to a room with water and cookies. I nibbled on some of it, when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I say to the person. Then comes rushing into my arms, is Katniss sobbing. Emily and Ryan were in the doorway, too. "J-J-Jordan… Can y-you please w-win the ga-ames for m-me?" she asked with sobs in between. "I promise." I said as I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Then she went to stand by Emily. "Jordan, don't worry about her, I'll watch her." Ryan said with a smile. "Thanks, Dood." I said. He came over and gave me a manly hug. Then a peacekeeper told them to come out and closed the door.

Then Effie came in saying to go to our houses and get our personal items. I went home, and grabbed my CaptainSparklez Logo badge. I looked at it for a long time.

_-le flashback-_

_I was at Santa Barbara, in my apartment, before the war, recording some Hexxit. "And that's all today, doods! Be sure to check out the next episode tomorrow! Please give a like if you enjoyed, and subscribe for more!" I said as I finished the video. I stopped the recording and started to edit the video when I got a message on Skype. It was JeromeASF wanting to play the Hunger Games. I replied sure and we played The Hunger Games. It was fun. I didn't want to stop playing. But we eventually had to stop at 3 AM._

_-End of le flashback-_

Now I'm in the real life Hunger Games. I put the badge in my pocket and went back in the limo. We got on the train to the Capitol, and ate. It was very quiet. All there was, was some sipping of tea and clattering of silverware. After I was done I went into my room and fell back on my bed. It felt nice. It wasn't hard and had a lot of springs. It was a temperpedic (**A/N xD)**. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

A knock on my door woke me up. I got out of the bed and opened the door. It was Kiara. "Hi," she said. _Oh great, shes a fangirl,_ I thought. "You look really familiar, are you a Youtuber?" She asked. "Uh… Yeah..! CaptainSparklez!" I said. I noticed that she was shivering. After all, she was in a nightgown. "Why don't you come in." I said stepping aside. She stepped in, and sat in a beanbag. "SparklyAwesome" She said. "How many subscribers?" I asked curious to see if I've met her. "I had about 1 million.." she said looking at her forehead. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Did you see all the fangirls crying after you got picked." She said laughing. "Yeah…" I said remembering. "Was that little girl, your sister?" she asked me. "Yeah, Katniss. But I won't worry about her, Ryan said that she was in good hands." I said remembering earlier. Kiara got up from the beanbag and said "Well, I'm getting tired." She said with a yawn. "See you later." Then she left. I turned the lights off again and thought about her. There was something about her. I think I might have a crush on her. She had dem chocolate brown eyes and the beautiful curly hair. And she was a Youtuber! I could probably get the girl! Then I died a little. I survive to get the girl, or she would die, or I would have to die to get her out of the games… *sigh* Then I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. _Damn Capitol food_, I thought as I flushed the toilet.

It's been a while since I've had actual food instead of that crappy shit we eat back in the poorest district in Amer- Panem… I heard in the news that California is District 1! The richest district in Panem! I wish I stayed put in California. I probably wouldn't have been picked. Katniss wouldn't to deal with this. Anyways. I felt really sleepy when I came back to the bathroom. I went back into bed dreaming of life before the war.


	3. Opening Ceremony (Jordan)

**So, I have a lot of homework, but being the procrastinator I am, I decided not to and to write another chapter. :D**

* * *

I woke up to some knocking on the door and Effie saying "Wake up! it's gonna be a big, big, big, day!" I woke up to see clothes on the foot of my bed. It had the Captiol's symbol on the right of my shirt, and a District 12 symbol on the left. It also had my name on the back of it. I put the clothes on, I opened the door, and went into the hallway, when I bumped into someone. "Ouff!" Kiara said. "Oops, I'm sorry!" I said "I wasn't paying attention." She giggled. Then we walked to our destination.I went into the Dining cart to see pancakes with syrup on them. Me and Kiara started eating like pigs. Effie looked at us strange. "It's just pancakes…" she said as she cut her pancakes and plopped a piece in her mouth. "We haven't had pancakes in a year," I said. "And District 12 isn't really rich to get the batter for pancakes." I said as I drank my O.J. MY sweet, sweet, O.J. **(A/N Lol) **"So today after this, we have to go meet your stylists to get ready for the Opening Ceremony. _So they're treating this like the Olympics… _I thought in my head.

Effie sent us to our rooms for a while before meeting the Stylists. I decided to watch some Capitol TV. There were so many channels! I finally settled on the Captiol News, to see what's going on in the other all, the Districts barely communicate. I watched it for a while until Effie knocked on the door. I got up, turned off the TV, and followed Effie as we went to get Kiara. Effie knocked on the door, and Kiara came out. All of a sudden the Train came to a stop. "We're Home!" Effie squealed.

We got out of the train, with our luggage, and got into a Limo. All the residents of the Capitol were on the streets screaming, cheering, Etc. They looked like Effie did on the Reaping. I looked at the buildings, very modern. The buildings were like the buildings in Manhattan. Except, for some fancy technology. We got out of the Limo, and went into a huge Hotel. All around the hotel, it was blocked off by barriers. We went inside and went into the elevator. There were 13 buttons. Each one for both Tributes of the District #, I guessed. I wondered what the 13th one was for. Effie pushed the 12th button and up we went. It has been a while since I've been in one. The elevator dinged, signaling that we have made it to the 12th floor. It looked like our rooms in the train, except it was bigger, and had more furniture, and had more rooms.

Then 6 people wearing ugly wigs, clothes, and tattoos, came to us. "They actually have eyebrows!" "Look at them! They aren't wearing anything!" "They don't smell good!" "Look how short her eye lashes are!" They all complained to us. "Oh hush ladies, and gentlemen. They are from the Districts! They don't have the time to do all that!" Effie said, quieting them. "Jordan, this is your Prep Team: Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. Kiara, this is yours: Vinyl, Twilight, and Celestia. Now go!" She said pointing to the 2 groups. I followed them to a room where they had me strip down, and clean my body, and prepare me for tonight. They all chattered while they put Rose smelling cologne on me. They were very noisy. Finally they put me in a hospital-like night gown and led me to another room.

There, was a lady who had a nametag on. It said 'Hello! My name is: Portia. "Hello Jordan." She said. "I'm here to make you look your very best, tonight. So what I design has to be what District you are from. I know that you used to be a youtuber, and so did Kiara. I'm thinking, I'll make you look like your Minecraft Skin, and have you holding a stone pickaxe, also with the technology we have, we will make coals around you guys, and they will be floating. The chariot will be made of stone that will be painted like stone in Minecraft." "Alright!" I said smiling. _It's been a while since I've heard that game._ I thought.

She led me to a dressing room with Usher's clothes. "Woah…" I said looking at the clothes. They looked exactly like my skin. "Also, the Diamond pick is real diamond that was stained the color aqua. I put on the clothes. It felt like regular clothes, and not costumes that felt plastic. I put on the red glasses and put them on. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like Usher. "Now for the makeup." She said holding some spray-on tan. About an hour later, I was allowed to look at the mirror. I looked like him, except for the pixels. "Come on, Jordan! The chariot is waiting for you guys!" Portia said.

I followed her down stairs to a horse chariot. I saw Kiara there. She looked like hers, too. Even down to the headphones, and the necklace. We got on the chariot, and Kiara's stylist flicked a button on the chariot, and the holograms of the floating coal appeared around us. They gave us a thumbs up, and the horses pulled the chariot. We stood there for a while since we were the last district to go. I looked over at District 1's. It had Antvenom, and some other girl. District 2 had JeromeASF and AshleyMariee. District 3 had BajanCanadian (What it is he doing here?!) and IhasCupQuake. District 4 SSundee and his Girlfriend (How sad). District 5 SkydoesMinecraft and some other girl. District 6 SethBling and some girl. District 7 Deadlox and some girl. District 8 HuskyMudkipz and some girl. District 9 TBNRFrags and his girlfriend (How sad). District 10 Munching Brotato and some girl. And finally, District 11 KermitplaysMinecraft and some girl.

They all left one, by one. It was strange that they were all Youtubers (except most of the girls). Then I felt a voice in our Chariot. _"Raise your pickaxes in the air."_ We raised our pickaxes and went into the arena. The Capitol people were cheering. On the screens on both sides on the arena, were our faces. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, last but not least, District 12! Jordan Maron, and Kiara McGuire!" _A voice boomed over our heads. In the middle of all the screens, there was a screen showing the President. President Snow. When we got to the end, where all the other tributes were, President Snow came up to a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet down, please. We are gathered here to show of our tributes, for the 1st Hunger Games!"

After he was done, the crowd went crazy and the horses turned to a wall. The wall opened up and it had 12 district #'s for the Horses to pull in to. When we got there, we were approached my cheers, and squeals, mostly from the Prep Teams. We got the time to go have dinner, shower, and do whatever we need to do. Effie also said we will be having an interview, so we have to look our bests. After that, I went to bed and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So I'm thinking I'll write next chapter in Kiara's POV. Please give a review for any suggestions. Thank you for reading, and have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day! **


	4. Preforming for the Game Makers (Kiara)

**Kiara's POV in dis chapter! :D Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

They woke us up early in the morning to go to Training. Ugh. I wish I wasn't in the Games. I would be home, sleeping in. I got out of bed, and got into the uniform. After that, I walked out of my room, into the elevator to go to the 13th floor. There, most of the tributes were talking. I saw Jordan standing there, not talking to anyone. "Which tributes are we waiting for?" I asked as I walked up to him. "I think we have to wait on Sky, and some girl from District 7." He said. Then Sky and the girl came in. The girl was blushing, and Sky had a smirk on. "Speak of the Devil." Jordan muttered.

A woman came up wearing a uniform like us, and said: "Alright, The games are coming up soon, and most of you don't know how to survive, fight, etc. So, the President decided that we train you guys every day, on how to use a sword/bow, how to set up a fire, and how to disguise yourself! Now go to each station. I advise you go to an unusual station to learn more tips, than practicing stuff you already know. Oh, and don't fight with each other, you will have time for that later in the games." Then we all went to a station.

I went to the weapon fighting station. I already knew tons of survival tips (Thanks to dad who always took me camping when I was little.), plus, I think it would be badass to fight with a sword in real life, instead of Minecraft. I took a sword out of the tray and started slicing dummies. I will admit it, but I looked weird twisting my body. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around. It was Bajan. "Let me show you how it's done…" He said as he took a sword from the tray. I stood back and watched him. He sliced the dummy really professional. **(A/N I don't know how to describe it xD)** Then he kicked the head off of the dummy. Then he put the sword back and walked away to another station.

…**  
**

I went back into my room after training all day. Hopefully they will have something good to eat, because I skipped lunch to fight some more. I hope it was worth it… I could smell the food in the dining room. I walked out of my room and went into the dining room. I could see some Turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. I sat down and ate as much as I could. It was so good. After that I went into my room and watched some TV. I finally decided on a comedy. I watched it for a while until I realized it was almost 11:00 p.m. I took a shower and went to bed.

Today I mastered the sword fighting skill. I tried doing a bow, but damn, it was hard. I decided to go to the Survival Tips station. There, I learned more about the Mutts, the special berries, and how to find water. After that I tried my skills at disguising myself as a tree. Boy, it was a good thing to test! I was horrible. I got some tips from a woman, and she helped me paint with the mud. I put my arm against the tree prop, and my arm became invisible. I think I'm gonna actually survive beyond the Bloodbath.

Really, Really early in the morning (4:00 a.m.), Effie woke us up, saying to go to training. "I wanna go to sleeepppp…" I said moaning. "Well, the gamemakers are testing you guys today on your training." She said as she walked out of the room. I went into my room and got on my uniform and headed on down to the training center. I was in the elevator, when a person got on. It was the girl from District 7. "Hi, I'm Aideen, District 7." She said. "Kiara, District 12." I said shaking her hand slowly. Awkward. We stood there for a while waiting to get to practice before the performance. Finally, the elevator made it up to the training center, and we got out. There were most of the tributes perfecting their skills to get a good number when we show the gamemakers.

I went over to the sword station and picked up a sword. Instead of dummies, they had pixelated moving tributes. Like, they had a fake Jerome that could walk around, and fight with you. Except you don't get hurt, and they disappeared after you 'killed' them, and a new tribute came. It was even better that the dummies. And they acted like the real person. Jerome using axes, Sky throwing knives **(A/N That would be fucking scary irl)**. I actually fought with myself a couple times. Then the woman, at the beginning that told us the rules, came by and told us to follow her. We all followed her into a room with tons of seats. "Sit down, and wait until you are called. I sat down in a seat, and Aideen sat down next to me. "Hi, again!" She said.

…

We talked for about 30 minutes when she had to go. "Good luck!" I whispered as she went into the room. I stood there for a while, when Jordan scooted next to me slowly, probably so I wouldn't notice. "Well, hello there." I said. "We meet again." He says. We talk a while, as more tributes go into the room. Soon, it was just Jordan and me. Then I heard a voice "Kiara McGuire District 12" I went into the room. It was a smaller version of the training center, except with the gamemakers there. I took a sword out of tray, and the tributes appeared. I sliced them, rolled under them, kicked them, and blocked their hits with my sword. Then I went over to the disguising station. I got the 'paint' (mud, grass, etc) and 'painted' myself and disguised my body as a tree. I looked over to the Gamemakers, who were smiling saying ooo's and ahh's. Then they wrote down something in their notes. "You may go, Kiara McGuire." They said. I cleaned myself really fast and left the room.

…

We were all in the living room to see what our scores were on the TV. Then the announcer on the TV said: "Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, Most of you are here to ssee the scores of our tributes today in training! Here we go!:"

**District 1:** Taylor: 9!

Kate : 7!

**District 2:** Jerome: 10!

Ashley: 9!

**District 3:** Mitch: 10!

Tiffany: 8!

**District 4:** Ian: 10!

Maddie: 9!

**District 5: **Adam: 9!

Kylie: 8!

**District 6:** Seth: 11!

Lilly: 8!

**District 7:** Deadlox: 9!

Aideen: 10!

**District 8: **Quentin: 9!

Shawnna: 8!

**District 9: **Preston: 8!

Sarah: 9!

**District 10:** Tyler: 9!

Anna: 8!

**District 11: **Dakota: 10!

Martina: 6!

**District 12: **Jordan: 10!

Kiara: 11!

We were all squealing and cheering, after that announcement. Effie came out with a bottle of wine. We all took a glass, and clinked. We went to bed at 1:00 in the morning. I felt happy for Aideen, and felt sad for Martina. She's probably gonna be the first one dead. I quickly took that thought out of my head. When I woke up at 10:00 a.m. Effie said we have to go to an interview with someone. And it will be broadcasted all across Panem. Sigh.

**Yay! I'm finished. Special Thanks to DrizzleHeart0419 for her OC, Aideen. Next Chapter will be next week, and will be in Kiara's POV. Have an awesome day!**


	5. Interviews and Alleys (Kiara)

**Let's just pretend that Caesar Flickerman has been interviewing tributes for all of the games, and not the 40 years that Suzanne Collins said. Thanks Connet for reminding me about my storeeh. If you like Warcraft, her story, Bladesong is for you. (Connet, you better pay me for this ad :P) Also I hope you had a Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Effie woke us up to go to the Prep Room for tonight. I hated stuff like that. I don't understand how people can go up there, calmly talk, etc, and not be afraid. I mean, that shit is scary. I made my way to the room, to see my prep team all squealing about what my stylist has for me. I sat down in my underwear, and let the professionals do the work.

They were all squealing what my stylist ordered them to do. Painted nail, vanilla perfume on me, my hair curled in a ponytail, only a little blush, yata yata yata. An hour later, I still looked in the mirror. I looked the same, but different. You know what I mean? After looking in the mirror for about 5 seconds the prep team pulled me to the stylist, Cinna **(A/N Lets also pretend that Cinna was here forever, too)**. "So, Kiara," Cinna began. _What fantastic costume does he have this time? _I wondered.

…

I waited in the 12th seat in the wings of the stage. Caesar came out just a few minutes ago in a bright yellow. He began to tell jokes to the crowd, and started to warm them up for our interviews. From the wings, I could see tons of TV cameras above the audience, broadcasting the moment. I sat next to Jordan, who was wearing a black tux. It shone in the lights, like Coal from Minecraft. I was wearing a black dress, that went to the floor. It shone, too. I also had some black dye in parts of my hair. Cinna told me to show that dress off, because I could get sponsors from that, and to twirl. I don't know why I do, but he's the professional here.

A few minutes later, Caesar started calling out the other tributes, for the interview. I'm so lucky that I'm the last district. I listened to some of them, learning what they do, to see if they are a threat in the games. I heard that some people are already forming allies. That's what Deadlox, Sky and Aideen did. There are calling it the Careers, because they all have the most successful score (other than SethBling who is going alone, and me). Jerome and Mitch have become allies. If I had to choose to who would be in my group, it would be Jordan, and SethBling. Sethbling, because hes smart, and Jordan… I guess because hes cool.

…

After a while, they finally call my name. I go past the other seats, near the stage when I remembered to show off my dress, by walking in a fancy way. I took a deep breath, and walked onto the stage, with the crowd cheering. I saw two chairs, one for me, and the other for Caesar. I sat down in one of them and Caesar started talking. "So, Kiara McGuire, that score you got! 11! How did you do that?" I panicked. I didn't know what to say. "Well, I… Um, did what I did best…" I said in a panicky tone. "Of course you did!" Caesar said laughing. Then the audience began to laugh. "Say, Kiara, what a marvelous dress! Can you do a little twirl for the audience to see it?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. I stood up, and twirled. As I twirled, my fear went away, I blocked out the world, and pictured myself in a field of grass, twirling about. Then I could feel hands around me. "Woah, there! That's enough spinning!" Caesar said to me as I stopped. I could hear the audience cheering. I looked to see what they were cheering about. I looked down at my dress, and it was on fire. Not really, but it looked like. The 'coal' part of my dress w\looked like it was being cooked. "Damn…" I whispered softly. Then I sat back down, and we talked some more.

"So, Kiara, Do you have any interest in anybody?" I blushed. "Why do you want to know" I asked him. "Well, a beautiful girl like you, anybody could like you! Maybe that lucky person likes you too?" He asked while waggling his eyebrows. "Um, well, I…" I said trying to speak. "Nevermind, I guess!" He said laughing quietly. "So, what do you like about the capitol so far?" He asked. "Well, I like the technology stuff, It's been months, a year or two, since I've touched a phone, computer, car, and a tablet." I said putting my head in my hands. "Ah, desperate?" He asked. "No, I was a Youtuber on a website called Youtube. I make videos and I post them. I play games all day as a job, since I worked with Machinima." I explained. "Ah, I see," he said. "I used to watch videos like that. Say, what was your Youtube Channel called?" He asked. "SparklyAwesome." I replied. Then a buzzer went off. "Alright, that's was the last of the time! Let's have a round of Applause for Kiara McGuire!" He yelled to the crowd. They all cheered as I left the stage smiling and waving.

_Hopefully I could get Sponsors from this _I thought as I went to go see Effie, and Cinna. "That was fantastic, Darling! We have to sit and wait for Jordan so we can all party with some wine!" She said with a cheerful grin. "Nice job, Minecraft girl." Cinna said to me, kissing my cheek. There were TV's around the waiting room to see the tribute. Jordan appeared on stage in his black tux. As Caesar did with me, he asked Jordan about his score, and about his handsome Tux. Then, Caesar said the same question he said to me, 'Do you like anybody?'. Jordan blushed and said: "There is one girl… but, I bet I will be her first victim in the Games, if I tell her." He said looking at his shoes. "Ah, but please just whisper it to me?" Caesar said with a puppy dog face. Jordan hesitated for a sec, but then bent down and whispered it to Caesar. But guess what? The mic picked it up. And everyone in the Waiting room heard it.

"Well, shit." I muttered after I heard who it was. Effie looked surprised. "Oh, dear…Umm" She said looking at her shoes. Haymitch, who was sitting down in one of the chairs, started laughing. "H-he….*laugh* likes….*Snort* Y-you?!" wiping a tear off of his face. He stopped laughing and calmed down a bit. "Well, I guess he was true, look at you! You are turning into the deepest red, in anger or blushing?" He asked me in the middle of him speaking. His voice was ringing in my head. _Well, I kinda like… Kiara…. _So many things were in my head. Then the buzzer sound snapped me back to reality. Then Jordan came back from the stage. He looked like no one heard him. But he was wrong. I approached him. I quickly pushed him against a wall, with my hand around his throat. "**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!**" I screamed at him. "Wha…?" He asked. "**You heard me! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, JORDAN?!**" "Did the fucking mics pick that up?" "NO DIP" I said trying to imitate that 'You Don't Say?' Meme. Then I could feel Haymitch pulling me away from him. "Damnit girl, stop that! It's not his fault that them damned microphones picked it up! Now get to your rooms, and shut the **HELL UP!**" He yelled at us."Alright, dad" I said sarcastically.

I walked to the elevator a little pissed off. Effie came in with me and said "What was that? You are supposed to have manners, or the Gamesmakers won't like you. You will have plenty of time to fight with Jordan in the Games." I felt the elevator go up. We stood in silence until the elevator stopped at our floor and the Prep teams came up to us talking about how wonderful we looked, blah, blah, blah. I went and left the crowd and went into the showers thinking about my life. Then I went out and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was the last day of perfecting our training. The day after that, we will be in the games. I thought about teaming with Jordan. After that? Naw he will say no. But, I will ask anyways. Martina, might need some help learning. Yeah, I'll team with her. What about Aideen. Maybe, but she might want to team with Sky. I remembered someone saying something that all the other girls that are not Youtubers, are all Fangirls. Not normal girls. Then I fell asleep.  
…

Next morning, I went to breakfast and saw Jordan. "Sorry" I said to him as he sat down. "About what?" He asked. "Last night…" I said scratching the back of my head. "Oh no probs, bro" He said with his smile. "So, do you want to ally?" I said. "Dolphinatly." He said "For Sharks, bro." I said as we shook on it.

…

During training I saw Martina trying to throw knives at one of the dummies, but failed. "Need some help?" I asked. "Um…. Sure" she said really shyly. I took one of the knives and placed it in her hands. "Here, you do this… put your hand here…" I said positioning the knife in her hand. "Yeah, like that! And then you do this…. and throw!" I said. She threw it smack-dab in the middle of the dummie. She gasped and looked at me. "Thank you!" she said. I think she was 12 years old. Pretty young for the games. We practiced all day until she was throwing knives in the middle of the targets, one-by-one. Then she hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to team?" "Sure I whispered back. I could feel her smile and nestle next to me. Reminded me of my little sister, Heather (McGuire). She died. The Capitol's damned Tracker Jackers stung her brain.

**~Le Flashback~**

* * *

"_**KIARA!**__" She yelled at me while I was making some crown out of flowers for her. I looked up in shock, to see her will giant bumps on her head. Tracker jackers. I ran as fast as I could to her. Yep, she was swarmed with them. She started breathing heavily and looking at the opposite way where I was. "Kiara, are you there? Where are you?!" "Over here!" I said yelling at her. She couldn't hear. Shit._

_I took her hand in my hand and sang softly I was cursing at myself for being so foolish to let her play around the Willow where I didn't know the Tracker Jackers lived. Then I felt her pulse and she was gone. It was the worst moment in my life. I loved her with all my heart. This was worse than having your pet die, your birthday party ruined, or anything. I vowed right then, to be not so foolish._

**~Le Flashback end~**

* * *

I could feel someone walking towards me. I stopped hugging and looked back to see Jordan. "So we have a new Ally?" He asked me. "Yep, she the youngest one here, and she looks like she freaking out and needs some help in the games." "Yeah," she said. "I could call you my mom and dad!" She said "I never had one in my life, I was raised by my godparents" She said. "Ok, then" I said to her.

* * *

**OK I HOPE THIS LONG CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR MY HIATIUS. I was busy with Halloween, my grades, my Unit 4 Test, ETC. I was gonna post it last Friday but I was banned from the Computer until Friday the 8****th**** of Nov. And then my internet went out on Friday. So this morning the internet guy came and fixed it. New chapter, sometime soon!**

**Peace, out!**

**SparklyAwesome**


End file.
